


As It Should Be

by cherryclover



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclover/pseuds/cherryclover
Summary: You and your SQUIP go stargazing. It's a little short-lived.





	As It Should Be

“…and that one is Sagittarius,” your SQUIP says, cheer in his voice. At least, that’s what you think he said. You’re already starting to drift off…

The two of you are cuddled up on a blanket outside, stargazing amongst the clear, night sky. The stars twinkle brilliantly overhead, providing to the calm atmosphere. His hand is lightly tangled in your hair, gently stroking your head, which is resting peacefully on his chest.

He looks down at you and happily hums. You smile against his skin.

“Tired already?”

“Mhm,” you reply curtly, nodding against him. “You’re warm. And I like listening to you talk.”

Blue lightly tinges his cheeks. He peers at your peaceful visage with lidded eyes, then looks back up at the sky.

“You’re missing out… it’s quite a beautiful constellation,” he muses, pulling you closer. You respond by nuzzling deeper into his chest.

Despite the gorgeous sight above you both, the SQUIP couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Your messy hair, sleepy face, pouty lips, lightly flushed cheeks… It all made his heart swell with warmth and emotion. Emotions he shouldn’t have. He was then stung by a twinge of anxiety, as he always was when he’d realize this…

“Mm… I love you…” you wearily mumble, finally being embraced by the throes of sleep. The gentle mechanical whirring in his chest lulls you, beckoning you further into your dreams.

“…yeah, I love you, too.” His lips crawl into a warm smile, his eyes hooded with affection as he strokes your hair softly. His body relaxes underneath you, all previous anxiety melting away.

It was in that moment that he didn’t care about his programming, his purpose, his goal.

As long as you were here by his side, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated as usual! i'm sorry this is so short;;  
> feel free to send in prompts @ squipappreciation on tumblr! both sfw and nsfw prompts are welcome!


End file.
